Technologies exist that catalog physical items into a computerized index. For example, libraries have computerized catalog systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,006 to Bowers et al. describes one such library system which places tags on the books, periodicals, etc. of the library's collection. As described in the abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,006, each tag has a unique identification or serial number for identifying the individual article. An inventory database tracks all of the tagged articles and maintains circulation status information for each article. Articles are checked out of the library using a patron self-checkout system. Checked out articles are returned to the library via patron self-check in devices. The shelves are periodically scanned with a mobile RFID scanner for updating inventory status.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,447 describes another inventory tracking and control system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.